Collision of Three Worlds
by KivaidensGirl
Summary: SEQUEL! Since no one wanted the last chapter of Collision of Two Worlds to actually be the end, I have started writting a sequel and here it is.... I hope you all like it as much as you liked the first one!
1. Chapter 1: Getting Ready

A/N: Back by popular demand..... Alright, I am writing a sequel to Collision of Two Worlds now! YAY!!!!!!!! Only this first chapter for it will be writtin on the actually Collision of Two Worlds page.... for the rest of it you will have to go to the new story and read. The sequel is called Collision of Three Worlds (Cuz its no longer just the wizarding world and the muggle world anymore, we now have to take into account the Syrianite wolrd as well, cuz it will play a major part in this next segment....) alright, I think thats all so without further ado..... the first chapter.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1:Getting Ready  
  
Hermione laid awake, Draco's strong arms wrapped securely around her from behind. Today she would be leaving with Draco to his manor for Easter Break. She was filled with mixed emotions about the vacation, and feared it had come to soon.   
  
Since Christmas, things between the two of them had been nothing short of magical. People around the school slowly began accepting them as a couple, however there were still a few who held a grudge with Hermione. Pansy Parkinson, in particular. About a month after Christmas, Pansy purposely ran into Hermione in the corridor and said, "Watch your back, mudblood. Draco's mine, and I will have him" then she stalked off. The words sometimes still entered her thoughts, but she didn't bother to tell Draco, even though he could sense something was wrong whenever she thought about it.  
  
Draco had again proven how much he cared for her, by inviting Ron and Harry to the head common room one night. Hermione could tell that is took all his will power, at first, to be nice to them, then over the past few months they had become quite civil with each other. Blaise, Draco's best friend next to Crabbe and Goyle, seemed to take a liking to Hermione and spent a lot of time with them as well. The five of them would be up into the wee hours of the morning just talking or playing games. Sometime Ron and Harry would bring Ginny and Deanna along, which Hermione really enjoyed because then she was no longer the only girl in the room surrounded by guys.  
  
Hermione laughed silently to herself as she remembered the night that her and Draco had taken the other three guys to Club Pan Hathor:  
  
"Ron, you can't wear that! You'll never pass at the club." Hermione laughed at the site of Ron. He looked just like Barty Crouch had at the Quidditch World Cup.  
  
"Why? What wrong with it?" Ron asked as he looked down at himself .  
  
"Come on." Draco said, "I'm sure I have something that you can wear."  
  
Ron walked out of Hermione's room and down the hall to Draco's. Draco turned to follow, but was stopped by Hermione.  
  
"Thank you." Hermione said.  
  
"You own me." Draco replied.  
  
"And you know I ALWAYS repay my debts." she said as she gave him a quick kiss. Draco left the room with a smile, leaving Hermione alone with Blaise. Harry was in the bathroom trying to tame his hair, which could take hours.  
  
Hermione sat on the bed and adjusted her pink halter top nervously as Blaise sat next to her.  
  
"You know what, Granger? Your alright!"  
  
"Thank you." Hermione was a little taken aback.  
  
"I've never seen Draco so happy. HELL! I've never seen Draco happy, until the day he found out that you may be interested in him."  
  
"Really?" Hermione said, Blaise nodded.  
  
Hermione's mind flashed back to the present, and into room she was in as a voice whispered softly in her ear, "Are you awake?"  
  
"Yep" Hermione rolled over and faced him. Draco pulled her close. "I wanna stay like this forever." She whispered and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"And when we finish school we will.  
  
'To see a World in a Grain of Sand  
  
And a Heaven in a Wild Flower,  
  
Hold Infinity in the palm of your hand  
  
And Eternity in an hour."  
  
"That was beautiful..."  
  
"Auguries of Innocence by William Blake. We will have all of eternity together. That is what you want, isn't it?" Draco asked, questioning her willingness to spend the rest of their lives together.  
  
"More then anything." Hermione replied.  
  
"And you shall except Kivaiden's offer, and I will follow, because it what you want."  
  
"Is it not what you want?"  
  
"All I want it you, and if that's the life you choose, I will follow."  
  
"Draco, I don't want you to do anything that you don't want to, just for me."  
  
"I'd do anything for you, you realize that, don't you?"  
  
"And I would do anything for you..."  
  
"Ok, then lets not argue and just enjoy this wonderful morning together." Draco said as he kissed her passionately, while his hand caressed her stomach. Hermione almost purred at the touch.   
  
"Come on, we still need to say goodbye to Ron and Harry before we leave." Hermione said after the kiss broke.  
  
Hermione stood and wrapped her robe around her naked body, the curtains over the balcony door blew into the room as she turned and giggled.  
  
Crookshanks jumped into the bed and curled up to Draco.  
  
"I'm getting into the shower. Crookshanks, you keep Draco company for me." Hermione smiled.  
  
When Hermione emerged after showering and getting fully dressed, she seen Crookshanks in the bed, but Draco was no where to be found. After searching her room, his room and the common room, she finally thought to look out on the balcony. There she found Draco, silhouetted against the morning sun.  
  
Hermione walked up behind him and slipped her arms around his waist and kissed his bare back. Draco lifted her hand and gently kissed it, then turned and spun her around in a circle so he could examine what she looked like from all angles.  
  
"You look wonderful!" he said as he admired the was her mid-thigh slinky silver dress laid on her body. Her make-up was light and natural and her hair fell loose around her.  
  
"Thank you." Hermione said as she blushed a bit. "You think your Mum will like it?"  
  
"She'll love it. She'll love you, because she knows that I already do." he kissed her forehead. "I better go get into the shower, or we will be late."  
  
"Alright, I'm gonna go say bye to Harry and everyone."  
  
"Tell them I say bye, will you?"  
  
"Of course." Hermione parted from him as he entered the bathroom and she headed down to the common room.  
  
Hermione reached the Gryffindor tower about 10 minutes later, using the head password, she entered the common room.  
  
"Hey 'Mione, why you all dressed up?" Ginny asked, confused at her friend's appearance.  
  
"I'm going home with Draco for Easter Break, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah...." Ginny said.  
  
"I came to say bye before we had to leave, and Draco sends his regard to all of you." Hermione said as she sat next to Ginny.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Go to Malfoy Manor?" Harry replied.  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
Harry didn't answer, but after knowing him for almost 7 years, she knew what he was thinking. "Harry, don't worry. I know Draco loves me and I trust him. He'd never put me in danger.."  
  
"Just be careful, is all." Ron chimed in.  
  
"I'll be fine you guys." Hermione said, "You'll see, I'll be back here before you even miss me."  
  
Ginny threw her arms around Hermione, "I miss you already." Ginny said sadly.  
  
"I'll be back soon" Hermione returned her hug, then turned to Deanna and hugged her.  
  
"Thank you for everything." Deanna said as they hugged.  
  
"Any time."  
  
Ron was next to say his goodbyes. "Be careful, and don't forget that you need to help me study for the finals."  
  
"I will, and I haven't forgotten. You better do some studying while I am gone." Hermione laughed as she brushed away an inevitable tear.  
  
"I'm glad your finally happy." Harry said as he hugged her tight.  
  
"I'm glad for you too. Take care of yourself and Ginny while I am away." She said. "And try to keep yourselves out of trouble. I'll see you in a week." She said as she waved goodbye to them.   
  
"Have fun!" Deanna called after her as she walked towards the entrance.  
  
"Don't do anything that I wouldn't." Ginny laughed.  
  
"Well, that doesn't limit the possibilities at all...." Hermione replied, laughing in spite of her sadness. 


	2. Chapter 2: Getting There

Artee and Sporky: Yes... I decided to write a sequel cuz no one wanted the other one to end...so here it is. LOL I hope you like whats to come!  
  
SabrielKalt: I know I don't have good grammar, and I know there are some spelling mistakes throughout my storyies, but thats because I am so busy, and when I type it, I type it fast...so sorry about that. Thanks for all the words of encouragement! And it was nice talking to you yesterday on AIM.  
  
Orlando's Gurl: Thank you!!!! I hope the stuff I gave you helped some and I can't wait for the next chapter. Love ya... later  
  
HP Fanfic Queen: Thank you. I didn't expect Collision of Two Worlds to become as popular as it did, LOL. And I hope this one is even better!  
  
Courtney11989: Thanks.... and not to worry, I will be updating Long Lost Loves Child as well..... It just that I am planning on updating one of them a day, cuz I still have to work and go to school (College) so I am kinda pressed for time. Hope you like!  
  
Callie : I'm glad you got excited and I hope the chapter kept you excited!!! Anyways, here is the next chapter for you.  
  
Alyssium: Like I said, I was going to wait until I had a couple of chapters typed and betad before I posted them, but oh well....I guess I am just going to have to get to work and post them quickly so that way no one gets mad at me. Love you girl and I hope you are feeling better now! I am sending out your gift today, just thought you should know! BTW thanks for the second review!!!  
  
Gryffindor620: Glad you liked.... here is the update!  
  
ChastityMorrows: I'm glad that I could make your day, and not to worry, I won't tell your Boyfriend cuz I don't even know who he is. LOL. I don't intend to eat yellow snow anytime soon.... so I think we are ok.  
  
Amarie Helyanwe: Yes... that immortality!!! Thank you for everything.  
  
Shinadagami: I love all kinds of music as well. Thank you, I am glad that you like it!!  
  
Silent-Trigger: Yes, it should be 'due' instead of 'do'. I am glad that you like it. BTW there a probably more spelling errors in it, I know, but I type it fast cuz I am really pressed for time... so sorry in advance.  
  
Prozac Bunny : Your wish is my command!  
  
BbyChick: Alright, here is more!  
  
imogenhm: Yep... I started a sequel, cuz everyone didn't seem to want it to end so.....  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2: Getting there   
  
Hermione stood next to Draco at the front door as they awaited a carriage to pick them up and bring them to Hogsmead station so they could catch another train to the manor.  
  
"I'm glad you are coming with me!" Draco said as he grabbed her hand and gave it a little squeeze.  
  
"Me too." Hermione said as she noticed a carriage approaching the castle.  
  
When it stopped in front of them, Draco opened the door and held out his hand to Hermione, "Our future awaits, Malady." he said as she took his hand and climbed into the carriage.  
  
The whole ride to Hogsmead was spent in silence. Draco held Hermione close as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"My mother will be waiting for us once the train stops." Draco informed her as the train drove into the countryside.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea, Draco?" Hermione asked feeling suddenly nervous.  
  
"Do you not want to go?" Draco asked sounding hurt.  
  
"Its not that I don't want to go, cuz I do... Its just that I'm nervous, is all." Hermione admitted.  
  
"I will be at your side the entire time. If at anytime you fell uncomfortable for any reason, just let me know and we will head back to Hogwarts, no questions asked." Draco said, hoping to calm her. Draco understood why Hermione might be apprehensive about coming home with him considering his families well known history of hating muggle-born witches and wizards, but things were different now. He had tried, with all his power, to show her that he had changed and was no longer the same Draco he had been when they had first met at the beginning of their first year at Hogwarts.  
  
Draco looked over at Hermione. She was biting her lower lip, which as of lately, she did quite frequently.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked.  
  
Hermione forced a smile and replied, " Nothing"  
  
Draco could see through her false act. He knew something was bothering her, and it had been for quite some time. He just wished that she trusted him enough to tell him what is was.  
  
"Hermione, I love you so much. I just wish you trusted me enough to tell me what is it that is bothering you."  
  
Hermione looked into his gray-blue eyes only to see worry and concern, " I do trust you, Draco, but there isn't anything bothering me. If there was, you'd be the first to know, honest."  
  
"Alright." Draco said. He still didn't believe her, but wasn't going to push the fact. He wanted to enjoy his time away from Hogwarts with her, and her wanted her to enjoy their time as well.  
  
"I have some place special that I want to take you to while we're here." he said, trying to get her mind off of whatever was bothering her.  
  
"Oh really, and where might this be?" Hermione asked, breaking her gaze from the scenic country side to look up at him.  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see." Draco kissed her forehead as the train began to slow.  
  
Draco stood and pulled Hermione to her feet once the train came to a complete stop. After grabbing their luggage they had brought with them into the compartment, they headed out into the aisle to get off the train.  
  
Hermione noticed Draco's mother the instant she stepped off the train. She was a tall, slim woman with the same platinum blonde hair that Draco had and was dressed in an elegant rode of deep green. She was quite attractive now that she wasn't wearing a look that suggested there was a nasty smell under her nose, as she had been when Hermione had first seen her at the Quidditch World Cup. She was actually smiling and waving very excitedly at them.  
  
Draco slipped his arm around Hermione's waist and waved back, as they began walking towards her. Draco released his hold on Hermione as Narcissa wrapped her arms around her son and continuously kissed him on his cheek, leaving pink lip prints from her lipstick.  
  
"Hey Mum, How are you?" Draco asked as her embraced his mum.  
  
"Wonderful, now that you are home." she said as she gave him another kiss on his cheek. "And you must be Hermione Granger. I have heard so many wonderful things about you." Narcissa said as she turned to Hermione "She's quite a catch." she said as she nudged her son.  
  
"MUM!!!!" Draco exclaimed turning a bit red from embarrassment.  
  
"Its nice to meet you Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione said, pretending not to her Narcissa's comment, and extending her hand out to her.  
  
"you can call me Narcissa, dear." she said ignoring Hermione's out stretched hand and hugging her. Now that Hermione could see her up close, she noted that Narcissa was actually quite pretty and she smelled like roses. Smiling, Hermione broke the embrace.  
  
"We'll be right back. We need to go get the rest of our things from the under the train." Draco said as her grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her away towards the train. "I'm sorry about that." Draco said once they were out of ear shot.  
  
"About what? I think your mother is really nice." Hermione laughed as she pulled a tissue from her bag and handed it to Draco.  
  
"What's this for?" Draco asked with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"You have pink lip prints all over your face." Hermione giggled.  
  
"Uggggh..." Draco said as he took the tissue and began rubbing his face vigorously. "Is it off?" he asked.  
  
"No, here, let me help you." Hermione took the tissue and wiped the rest of the lipstick off his cheek. "There. Handsome as ever!" Hermione giggled. For some reason, she was just in a giggly mood.  
  
Draco, noting her change in mood, gathered their luggage, then headed back to find his mum. They found her standing against the wall lined with about 30 fireplaces.  
  
"Give me some of your luggage, dear." Narcissa said taking a bag in each hand from Hermione. That left Draco to carry five, Hermione to carry two, and Narcissa with the two that were left.  
  
"Draco, dear, you go through first so you can help Hermione out once she's on the other side." Narcissa said.  
  
"Yes Mum." Draco said as he fumbled with the luggage so that he could take some off the contents from the small draw string bag that his mother held out in her hand. He stepped into the fire, dropped the powder in his hand and said "Malfoy Manor" the green flames shot up around him, then he was gone.  
  
Hermione placed both of her bags in one hand and took a pinch of Floo Powder from Narcissa.  
  
"All you need to do is drop the powder and say 'Malfoy Manor', ok dear?"  
  
Hermione nodded and stepped into the fireplace. The flames tickled her ankles as she dropped the dust and clearly spoke "Malfoy Manor". Hermione thought she was going to be sick. She was spinning and tumbling, and didn't know which way was up. All of a sudden her feet hit solid ground and she was knocked off balance and started to fall forwards, towards a black marble floor. Two strong arms came out of nowhere and caught her mid fall.  
  
Hermione looked up into Draco smiling face, "Thank you"  
  
"Don't mention it." he said as her cradled her. Hermione caressed his cheek as she lent up and pressed her lips to his.  
  
Another 'pop' can moments later from the fireplace and Draco and Hermione quickly broke their kiss.  
  
"Welcome, my dear, to Malfoy Manor" Narcissa said as she brushed the dust off her clothes. 


	3. Chapter 3: Malfoy Manor

Chapter 3: Malfoy Manor   
  
"Draco, why don't you show our guest around while I make us some lunch. You guys are hungry right?" Narcissa asked them as she turned to face her son and Hermione.  
  
"Yes ma'am" Hermione said. %_After all, we had skipped breakfast%_ she mused.  
  
"OK then, but please don't call me ma'am, dear, makes me feel old." Narcissa said as she walked off in the direction Hermione assumed was the kitchen.   
  
As soon as his mother had left, Draco grabbed Hermione's hand, "Well, this is our living quarters." he waved his other hand around the room.  
  
Hermione gasped as she took in the surroundings. The fireplace she had just stepped out of was immaculate. Taller then the average man, and it was done in a gray brick and the inside had an amazing silver vein design. Above the mantelpiece was a still portrait of the Malfoy family. All wearing the malicious looks Hermione had grown accustom to, up until the recent year, that is. As she looked around, Hermione realized that the entire living quarters walls were all in the same gray brick as the fireplace. Behind her, on the huge aerial rug the color of blood red, was an oversized black leather couch and two chairs. They were much alike the those from their head dormitory, except far more luxurious and, as Hermione could only guess, more expensive. Also, she noted, in the corners of the rug, along the sides of the couch, were tall candelabrums. As she gazed up, Hermione noticed that, lining the walls on both sides, were highly polished suits of armor. In between the second and third suits were doors on both sides.  
  
"What's in there?" Hermione asked pointing towards the door on the left side.  
  
"The bathroom." Draco laughed.  
  
"Oh... and the door your mum went into?"  
  
"The kitchen."  
  
Beyond the couch were two grand stair cases which led to the upstairs on different sides of the manor. In the space between on the ground level, was the hall. Tables lined the walls with various trinkets atop them on both sides, and at the end of the hall was a door.  
  
"What's in there?" Hermione asked, curious about everything.  
  
"Father's study. Its locked, but you wouldn't want to go in there even if it wasn't." Draco stated.  
  
"I see...." Hermione answered and was almost certain that she wouldn't want to go in that room.  
  
"Come, I know a room you'll like" Draco said when he noticed the nervous way Hermione was eyeing the Study door. Then taking her hand, he led her through a door on the left into a completely black room. Draco clapped once and a fire erupted in the red stone fireplace in the far corner of the room, illuminating shelves which were filled with hundreds of thousands of books.  
  
"Wow, Draco! This is amazing!" Hermione exclaimed as she walked across the rustic wood floor to the middle of the room.  
  
Books lined every inch of the wall, from floor to ceiling. Ladders were attached to the shelves, allowing easy access to the tops of the shelves.  
  
"I figured you would like this room." Draco laughed and wrapped his arms around Hermione from the back. "These books go back generations and generations. Some are so rare that we are the only known family to hold a copy of them."  
  
_%I would have loved to live here.... all these books to use at my disposal%_ Hermione thought to herself.  
  
"Come on... There is still more to see." he said, for he figured he had better get her out of the room before he lost his time with her to a mound of books. He lead her through another door into a huge screened in sun porch, causing her to be even more amazed at the beauty of his house.  
  
"Oh Merlin, Draco, it's beautiful..." Hermione said as she looked through the screen into the back yard that held an immaculate, three tiered fountain. The water was squirting from the top and trickling down the sides of the other tiers into a huge basin on the ground.  
  
Draco walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her yet again, "You still nervous?" he whispered in her ear, hoping she wasn't.  
  
"Not at all." She replied as she rotated in her arms to face him. "When is it that I get to see your room?" she asked with a seductive grin on her lips.  
  
"When ever you would like." Draco replied as he gently kissed her.  
  
"Oh good, you're already out here. It's such a beautiful day, how about we eat out here." Narcissa suggested as she carried out a tray filled with food out onto the sun porch.  
  
As it turned out, to Hermione's great surprise, Narcissa was a fabulous cook, and she had made a dish that Hermione had never heard of or tasted before. They spent the entire meal laughing and chatting about everything, and Hermione could sense the affection that Draco held for his mother by the way they would address each other.  
  
"Mum, Hermione and I are going to go out later, so I am going to bring her to her room so that she can get settled." Draco said, after their meal was complete.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea, why don't you two go relax in the heated pool for a while. I think I am going to go lay down for a bit." Narcissa agreed.  
  
"Are you feeling ok, Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Of course, dear, I'm just wore out from all the excitement of having my baby boy come home." Narcissa answered and with that Draco stood and went to give her a hug. After their embrace, Narcissa began collecting the dirty dishes.  
  
"Here, let me help you." Hermione said as she began picking up so dishes along side Narcissa.  
  
"No no, dear. Your the guest, I can handle it. You run along now with Draco." Narcissa told her as she took the dishes from Hermione.  
  
"Come." Draco said as he wrapped his arm around her and led her along the same path which led back to the living quarters to gather their luggage. Again Draco took most of them, and Hermione took the ones that he couldn't carry. Once they had reached the top of the stairs, Draco turned left and walked down the barely lit hall filled with tapestries and large portraits. He opened the last door on the left, almost dropping some of the bags in his attempt, and set all the luggage on the floor. Clapping once, a fire again erupted in the room. The room had quite a different feel about it. Unlike the rest of the house that she had seen so far, which was very Malfoy, in that is was dark yet not overwhelmingly so, this room was light and bright. It almost seemed as if she wasn't on the Malfoy residence at all. The walls were still the same gray brick pattern as before, and the floor was in the same rustic wood that the hall and the library had been decorated in. The only difference was that the bedspread was in baby blue floral print, which brightened the atmosphere of the entire room. The dresser was short long and white, and had a full mirror on its top. Next to the dresser was a door that Hermione could see led to the bathroom. It was perfect, just like every other room of the house that she had seen.  
  
"Will this room do?" Draco asked as she took in the room.  
  
"Its absolutely perfect, like a dream." Hermione said as she fell backwards onto the bed.  
  
Draco crawled atop her and kissed her passionately. Her hands traveled up his back under his shirt, felling his muscles tighten under her fingers. Draco rolled over and pulled Hermione so that she lay on his chest, running his hands through her hair.  
  
"You really love your mum, don't you?" Hermione asked as she rubbed his chest.  
  
"Meaning what?" Draco asked, confused.  
  
Hermione sat up a bit so that she could look into Draco's face, " I think your relationship with your mother is wonderful. I can see that she loves you very much and vice versa. I never would have expected it from the Draco that I used to know..." Hermione stopped abruptly. She hadn't meant it to come out the way that it did. She quickly crawled off the bed and walked to the window that she soon discovered, looked out over the horizon and at the front of the manor.  
  
"I'm sorry. I hadn't meant it to sound the way that it did." Hermione said as she fidgeted with her nails.  
  
"I know what you meant." he said, leaning up on his elbows. "I do love my mother, very much. She has always been there for me, unlike Lucius. She has always thought that I was somebody and worthy of her time, unlike Lucius who only had time for me when it was convenient for him..."  
  
"Draco, I have the utmost respect for you mother, but do you know why?" Hermione asked trying to keep him from talking about his father anymore.  
  
"Why is that?"   
  
Hermione began walking over to the bed, "Because she raised the man that I love, and he happens to be kind and caring and I hope one day, I will be able to call her my mother-in-law." Hermione said as she brushed always a loose hair from his face.  
  
"You will." Draco smiled as he pressed his smiling lips to hers. 


	4. Chapter 4: Life Turning Night

A/N: I am really sorry that I haven't updated in almost a year. I had meant to so many time, its just that I had forgotten where it was that I was going with the story. Thanks Allysium for helping me again. You are always there for me when I need you.

So much has happened lately and I hope that you all will forgive me. For the first 3 months after my last post, I was having some major problems with two of my best friends. See I had liked them both as more then a friend and started messing around with both of them, cuz I found out that they both liked me. The funniest part is, they both hate each other greatly. Anyways, I am still friends with them both, but it was a very confusing time for me and I didn't want that to start reflecting in my writing.

Then, through the first part of this story, I met a friend, Sabriel. Well, I found out that Sabriel had done nothing but lie to me the entire time that I talk to her. I found this out from her father. As it turns out, her father thought that I was a very nice and bright girl and told his 18 year old son about me. Well, I started talking to the 18 year old, named James, and we became very close. The only problem was that he lived in South Carolina and I lived in New York. Well , all of my free time was spent talking to him on the phone, so I didn't have a chance to write, cuz he occupied all of my time. Then at the beginning of October, James came up to NY to see me, and the rest is basically history. I now live with him in South Carolina, and he is so amazing. He drives me nutz sometimes, but I think that all men feel its their duty to drive women crazy. And while rereading my story, I found out that I have found my own Draco. Its kinda ironic that I had written this before I even knew that he existed, and yet he acts just the way that I have portrayed Draco. Well I better get on with the story cuz I am sure that none of you really care whats going on, you just want the story, so here it is. I hope that I haven't let you down with it.

* * *

I am not going to put individual shout outs this time, cuz there are just to many. But that you all who have read and reviewed my story. I hope that I haven't lost all my fans. For any of you who wish to IM me my SN has changed to JamesnSteffsroom.

* * *

Chapter 4: Life turning Night 

Draco and Hermoine spent the next few hours swimming in the Olympic sized heated pool which was right down the hall from Hermione's room

"Com'on, I have someplace that I would like to take you now." Draco said as he lifted himself out of the pool, water gleaming down his smooth chest. He reached down and pulled Hermione effortlessly out of the pool.

""Is there any way that I should dress?" Hermione asked as Draco wrapped a towel around her.

"Any way that you dress will be perfect." He said as he wrapped himself in a towel. "Just something simple though, because you may get a bit dirty.."

"Ok." Hermione said as they walked back down the hall towards her room. As it turned out, Draco had given her the room directly across from his.

Draco gently kissed her hand before they departed from each other, "Farewell my lady, until I see you again." Draco smiled and walked into his room.

Hermione quickly dried herself off, then pulled her hair up into a ponytail and threw on a pair of blue jean capris and a black low cut tank top. When she walked back out into the hall Draco was already standing there, leaning with his back up against the wall, waiting for her. He slowly walked over to her and lifted a lace white scarf up to her eyes.

Hermione pulled back a bit, "Don't you trust me?" She asked sweetly.

"I trust you Hermione." He replied as he lifted the scarf once again and covered her eyes, tying it in the back of her head.

Hermione felt like they had been walking forever. She figured that they had to be somewhere out in the woods for she smell the scent of the trees and the uneven ground kept making her stumble a bit.

Draco led her along with his hands and his voice so she wouldn't trip. "Watch your step here." Hermione carefully stepped forward and felt that the ground went down quite a bit, but with Draco's arm holding her steady she managed to get down the small cliff without her eyesight.

Finally, when Draco stopped, the faint static sound that Hermione had been hearing for a while, and which was steadily growing louder, turned out to be to sound of running water. Hermione could recognize it now.

Draco released her hands and walked behind her and began undoing the blindfold.. Hermione slowly opened her eyes once the blindfold had been removed and gasped at the sight in front of her. Before her laid a beautiful waterfall that ran into a pool at her feet. In the moonlight the entire scene seemed to glow in its own natural blue light

Hermione turned to Draco, "Its beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it. You're the only other person who knows that it is here." Draco said as he took her had and led her out onto the small peninsula that stuck out towards the middle of the pool parallel to the waterfall. When they sat down on the small grassy area Draco continued, "I found this place when I was little. Lucius was coming after me so some reason, another hard day at work with the dark lord, I suppose, and I took off into the woods behind my house to get away from him. After a while of running though here I didn't hear him following me anymore, I couldn't hear his shouts for me to come back either, but I continued to walk anyway from the Manor anyways, and stumbled upon this place. I spend a good part of my childhood and teen years hiding here whenever I was home, attempting to avoid Lucius as much as possible. I came here when Lucius did these as well," Draco said referring to his scars on his back, "I don't think anyone else even knows that it is here."

"I'm sorry, " Hermione said sympathetically, "But why would you want to share with me something that brings back such awful memories for you?"

"It doesn't though, " Draco skipped a rock out into the pool. "This was my sanctuary from all of my awful memories. After 4th year, a lot of my time spent out here was thinking about you. Thinking about the night of the Yule Ball when you entered with Krum, and how I wished that it had been me that you were with…."

Hermione lent over and gently kissed Draco's lips.

"What was that for?" Draco asked

"What? Now I need a reason to kiss you?" Hermione joked.

"No, Of course you don't, I was just wondering what… Oh look!" Draco whispered, pointing over her shoulder.

Hermione slowly turned around, looking in the direction Draco had pointed.. Coming into the clearing to the waters edge was a unicorn. Its coat and mane shimmered like silk and the moonlight had the same effect on its horn as it had on the entire area, making it have a natural glow about it.

"WOW!" Hermione said in a low dragged out sort of way.

Its movements were slow and graceful as they both sat there in silence and watched it drink from the pools water.

"It kinda reminds me of you." Draco broke the silence.

"How so?"

"Pure…. Innocent… intelligent…. And beautiful." Draco replied.

"Awwwww…." Hermione said a little too loudly, spooking the unicorn causing it to run away.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Hermione frowned

"Don't worry about it." Draco laughed.

"So they come here often when you are here?"

Draco shook his head, "No, this is the first time that I have seen one around here."

Hermione just smiled as she nuzzled into Draco's chest. The two of them sat out in the woods for quite a while talking and laughing about everything and nothing all at once. Many tickle fights broke out during their conversations, most of which ended up with Hermione straddling the pinned Draco, and tickling him until he said he gave up.

* * *

The next 3 days flew by in a flash. Hermione and Narcissa really hit it off, and spent quite a lot of time together, causing for an upset Draco. Draco didn't mind the fact that Hermione and his mother were getting along so well, he was actually quite happy about it, and he didn't even mind the fact that him mm was taking way time that he wished he could spend alone with Hermione, what he was bothered by was the fact that most of their conversations were about him. Embarrassing stories from when he was younger, stories Hermione would bring up and laugh about once he was able to be alone with her.

Every night after Narcissa would go to bed, Hermoine would sneak out of her room and go across the hall to Draco's. Of course, after the first night, Draco too would lay awake and wait for her to come to him, only to awake in the morning to find Hermione in the family library surrounded by a mount of books.

* * *

On the 4ht night, Draco laid awake after their second session of lovemaking, a semi sleeping Hermione resting on his chest, and thought. He hadn't realized until this moment, that for once in his life, he was truly and completely happy. The Manor was no longer filled with hate, but had been replaced by an emanating love. It was all due to the woman who now slept on his chest and suddenly he hated himself for ll that he had done to her in the first 6 years of knowing her. And yet she forgives me and loves me still. I promise you this, Hermione, as long as there is breath in me, I will never again let allow you to feel the pain that I know I have caused you." Draco gently caressed the back of her head as thoughts continued through his mind. 

Sometime later, Draco's thoughts were interrupted by the faint sound of shouting coming from somewhere else in the house. His mothers voice could be heard faintly and a male voice could be heard arguing with her. Draco gently shook Hermione awake.

"Huh… what?" Hermione said sleepily.

"Shhh…listen" Draco sat up forcing Hermione to sit up as well.

They didn't have to wait long until the echoes of the shouts made its way to the room.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, fully awake now.

"I don't know." Draco said as he crawled off of the bed and made for the door, followed closely by Hermione.

Once they both stepped out into the hall it was apparent to both of them who it was that the male voice belonged to.

"Why are you here?" Narcissa yelled.

"This is MY HOUSE, you'd do well to remember that."

"Just leave him alone…"

A loud smack could be heard all the way upstairs.

"YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN YOU PLACE? TRYING TO DEFEND HIM AS YOU ALWAYS HAVE. YOUR BABYING OF HIM, NARCISSA, IS WHAT HAS GOTTEN US INTO THIS MESS IN THE FIRST PLACE. FALLING FOR A MUDBLOOD, IT'S A DISCRACE AND I WILL NOT HAVE IT IN THIS HOUSE, DO YOU HEARD ME? OH, AND I AM SURE THAT YOU WELCOMED AND ENCOURAGED HIM WITH THIS OBSURD IDEA. I HAVE WORKED FAR TOO HARD TO KEEP THE NAME MALFOY HIGH AND RESPECTABLE TO ALLOW EITHER OF YOU TO DESTROY IT. PARKINSON TOLD EVERYONE THAT MY SON REJECTED HIS DAUGHTER FOR THAT MUDBLOOD GRANGER, AND THAT YOU HAVE INVITD THEM INTO MY HOME. VOLDEMORT KNOWS AND HAS SENT ME HERE TO REMEDY THIS SITUATION. GRANGER WILL DIE TONIGHT, THEN I WILL DEAL WITH DRACO." Lucius' yelling could be heard plain as day throughout the entire Manor.

Draco turned to Hermione, "My father is home."


End file.
